Eden's Garden
Eden's Garden is a Heretic school located on Eden. Location Grounds Eden's Garden is described by Miranda as the most beautiful, lush and vibrant area that she has ever seen. It is a forest of giant trees that stretches on for hundreds of miles in every direction. The area between the trees was filled flowers as tall as a human teenager in every color of the rainbow and wide fields of grass where normal animals can mingle alongside "acceptable" magical creatures that Eden's Garden cultivates. The Tree of Knowledge stands twice as tall as any other tree in the forest with eight branches wide enough to drive three semi trucks side by side without bumping into one another, and long enough that the trucks would run out of gas before they reached the end of them. The main trunk of the tree is mostly hollow and it houses everything the eight tribes need to do as a group inside of it. History Early History The founders of Eden's Garden took the paintings that Bosch left in Crossroads, extracted the blood from the paint and used it to seed the Tree of Knowledge in the middle of what would become the Garden. From that point on, the fruit borne by the tree would have the ability to turn those that ate them into Heretics. Middle History Recent History School Year However, just because you were recruited by one tribe, or even born in that tribe doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll stay there. There are three separate times when that choice is made, each more permanent than the last. When the children are initially made Heretics at age eleven/twelve, they are made an official initiate of their sponsor tribe. During this time, they’re trained in as many weapons and disciplines as possible to give them a broad general knowledge and find out what they should focus on. Once the initiates arrived at Eden's Garden, they are put through various physical and mental tests, and become members of a tribe when the leader(s) of that tribe chose them. Heretical Edge Discussion Thread; Page 13, Post 20953425 The initiates are then trained in multiple weapons and disciplines to give them a broad knowledge and to find out what they should focus on.Heretical Edge; Interlude 7A – Miranda, Comment Section Tribes Children of Bosch Dust Striders Eternal Eye Fate's Shepards Lost Scar Reapers Remnant Guardians Vigilant Sons Unset Administration Subjects and Teachers Recruitment Before School Term Traditions Eden's Garden don't start to teach their students magic until they become seventeen because the human body can't handle it until then. To make up for that, Eden's Garden focus on their student's physical capabilities, teach them how to fight and how to handle multiple different weapon types. According to Seller, when students turn eighteen, they will be given a new name either their mentor, teacher, a committee of leaders or be allowed to choose their own name, depending on the tribe. At some point, each Eden's Garden students recieve a tatoo on their bicep of a dagger cutting an apple in half. References Category:Eden's Garden